


my doubt suddenly goes away somehow

by sandpapersnowman



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Multi, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-09 22:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12897972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman
Summary: It's Thanksgiving. They're still sitting in the car.(Mild spoilers for S1 endgame.)





	my doubt suddenly goes away somehow

**Author's Note:**

> so tear my heart out? I cannot fucking believe how soft frank castle is? and David? like????¿
> 
> title from Christina Perri's [A Thousand Years](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/christinaperri/athousandyears.html) because uhhhh kill me

David wants him to come in.

He _can't._

"Frank," David sighs, "come on."

His hand twitches out like he's going to go for his hand, convince him with the promise of something gentle and good, but stops.

"They're your family too."

Frank snorts and starts to say that _they aren't, you know I care about them like my own but I'm not going to butt into this,_ but David stops him.

"And don't pull the shit," he says, "with, like, 'I don't need your pity Thanksgiving' or whatever you're thinking," he says, complete with the gruff Frank impersonation in the middle.

Frank snorts again, but it's soft -- because, yeah, David knows him too well.

"I don't want to intrude," Frank says anyway.

David sighs again, but he's still got that faint smile. He hasn't dropped it, that last hint of a smile, since he returned to the safehouse with his wife and kids. Even worrying about what to wear to come home, come home for _good_ , there's this tiny, almost-invisible look.

And maybe the smile isn't always physical, but Frank knows David too. He can feel the weight off his shoulders like it's helping with the weight on its own.

David does take his hand, this time. He slides his fingers under Frank's palm and gives him a second to decide if he's going to pull away or embrace it, and when he does neither, David pushes his hand the rest of the way under and cups it.

"Frank," he says, soft, with _look at me_ unsaid but not unheard. "That's _our_ family in there, waiting for _us_ , with food for _five_."

He squeezes Frank's hand, moves his fingers again so they're lined up under Frank's, and then wriggles them up between his knuckles to thread them together.

"Come in the house, Frank."

Frank doesn't squeeze back, but he doesn't pull away. They can feel each other's pulses through their skin, both pounding and terrified and impossibly synced.

Frank opens his mouth to argue, but what's he going to say? Tell David he's a liar, push him out of the car, and speed off with tears in his eyes? Say _fuck your family, I don't need them, I don't need you_ and wait for him to get out without another word?

"David," he pleads.

He hasn't let go of his hand.

"Come in the house."

He's glad for David's hand in his, if only so he can't see how bad his hand would be shaking without it.

He doesn't say anything, but David can feel his resolve settle just being next to him.

"We can wait a minute if you need," David says, soothing him, and Frank laughs because he's not the dead man coming home to his family but _David_ has to comfort _him_.

"No, no, I'm... I'm good."

"Good."

Frank unbuckles his seatbelt too.

He goes for his car door with the hand not in David's, but David stops him.

"Wait."

He turns to see what's wrong and David is... Close. 

Frank can almost feel his overgrown hair on his shoulder, can _definitely_ see all the detail in his irises, can just barely taste his breath when he inhales.

Before he loses the nerve for it, David leans in the last couple inches and kisses the corner of Frank's mouth. It's just a bit wet, like he licked his lips when Frank wasn't looking, and his mouth is warm and somehow Frank understands that David has wanted to do this for longer than either of them knows why.

Frank smiles before he pulls back, and feels his lips brush against David's for just a moment.

He assumes Sarah knows, then. He can only imagine how _that_ conversation went, and it adds an expectation to this dinner that he wasn't prepared for, but...

Something tells him it'll be alright.


End file.
